


while you were out

by littledust



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-21
Updated: 2010-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-17 21:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledust/pseuds/littledust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor steps out for just a moment, and Martha and Mickey save the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	while you were out

**Author's Note:**

> Even though this will never happen, I am fairly certain this is canon.

"Look, I'm sure this happens to everybody in the business sooner or later," Martha said soothingly.

"I mean, how were you to know?" Mickey added.

The Doctor heaved a sigh. Even his bowtie seemed out of sorts. "Do you mean to tell me that in the space of half an hour, wandering around together in your honeymoon haze, you managed to save the world without me?"

"Only sort of," Mickey said, after an awkward pause.

"By which we mean yes, we did." Martha patted the Doctor on the shoulder. "We'll be sure to come get you next time."


End file.
